<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Much Monkie Business by reginliefvalkyrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387571">Too Much Monkie Business</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie'>reginliefvalkyrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LEGO Monkie Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, Immortality baby!, M/M, Mr. Tang is Sanzang, a tiny bit of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wukong and Tang talk after a few of MK's misadventures.</p><p>Mr. Tang and Sanzang are the same person. Immortality baby!<br/>Don't ask how Sandy and Pigsy fit into this whole thing because I have no idea. It's just for fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey King/Tang, Sun Wukong/Tang, Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King/Táng Sānzàng | Tripitaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Mr. Tang set the tea tray on the short square table. He’d discovered a new tea blend he was certain his guest would enjoy. It was nice that after so many years, there were always new things to discover.</p><p>                A fat fly started to buzz around his head bobbing him on the nose with each pass. Tang gave the kind of sigh only a long sufferer could before saying. “Wukong.” In an all too familiar tone.</p><p>                In a quick flash of golden light, the fly transformed into the monkey king himself. He laughed. “I saw the mess the kid made during his battle with Red Son.”</p><p>                Tang sighed again. “I thought you’d appreciate that. He is indeed worthy of being your apprentice.” He began to pour the tea. “Thankfully the area around my apartment was spared.”</p><p>                “Funny how that worked out, huh?” Wukong plopped himself down onto his plush cushion.</p><p>                “It’s just one of those mysterious I fear will never be solved.” He carefully pushed the full cup towards the monkey who nodded his thanks. “Despite the rampant destruction, MK fought well. He might even one day surpass you.”</p><p>                “Never!” The monkey king protested. “I am the Great Sage Equaling Heaven.” He pounded his chest.</p><p>                Tang chuckled. Despite his best efforts to teach, Wukong was still as prideful as ever and honestly, Tang wasn’t sure he’d have him any other way. He picked up his cup, gently blew on it, and took a tepid sip. “MK reminds me a bit of you when we first met. Over egger, impulsive, prone to getting in trouble when bored.” He paused. “Actually, you still do all those things.”</p><p>                “I feel like I should be insulted you compared me to a teenager, but I handpicked said teenager so I can’t be.” Wukong scooped up his cup taking a big gulp despite how hot it would be. He made a happy noise. “This is delicious.” He drained the teacup and before he could grab the pot to refill it, Tang beat him to it. After all the times Wukong took care of him during their journey, Tang was happy to return the favor. “With me as his teacher, that kid’s going to go far.”</p><p>                Tang shook his head. “Into trouble.”</p><p>                “And he’s going to get himself out of it just like I always did.”</p><p>                “By making a bigger mess.” Tang patted his head. “Having hair was fun while it lasted.”</p><p>                Wukong reached over and ruffled his dark hair. “I always preferred you without it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Wukong slowly and carefully reached around Tang towards the pile of already chopped tomatoes. Just before he could snatch one, a slap came to the back of his hand. He jerked away shaking his hand as if it hurt, though he’d barley felt it.</p><p>                “Wukong.” Tang scolded without any heat. “I’ve asked you and told you to stop doing that.”</p><p>                The monkey grinned innocently.</p><p>                They both knew that if Wukong had really wanted to steal, he could without Tang ever noticing. This was merely a game they’d played hundreds of times.</p><p>                “I’m helping.” He insisted.</p><p>                “Yes, ‘helping’.” Tang air quoted. “Since you’re so keen to ‘help’, can you get the pot for soup, please?”</p><p>                Wukong went to the cupboard and retrieved the largest, well-used pot. In the many, many, many years he’d been alive, Wukong had had food from all over the world cooked by the best chefs of the time, but Tang’s cooking would always be his favorite no matter how basic it was.</p><p>                The news left on as background noise began to cover the events at the Weather Tower.</p><p>                Wukong listened to it for a moment before making an unimpressed sound. “It took the kid how long to figure out brute force wasn’t going to work?” The question was rhetorical. Contrary to what he’d told MK, Wukong had been there keeping an eye on things, more specifically, Tang. If things had become hairy enough, he would have swooped in and saved Tang. The others too, he supposed. Tang would lecture him to no end if he didn’t.</p><p>                Tang twisted in his direction just to look over his glasses at him. “You don’t have much room to talk. If I remember correctly, your method was beat them up until they retreat, insult them, beat them up again, try to trick them and beat them up, fail, try to out smart them and finally succeed.”</p><p>                 Wukong couldn’t decide if he was insulted or impressed with how accurate that was.</p><p>                “He’s only a boy. He’s still learning. What was your excuse besides being.”</p><p>                “Don’t say it.”</p><p>                “Pigheaded?”</p><p>                The monkey king groaned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>He's making vegetable soup incase you're wondering.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Wukong rolled on the floor laughing hysterically. “He pulled half his hair out!”</p><p>                “I honestly didn’t think it would work or that he’d go that far.” Tang sighed. “One would think I’d know better having delt so much with impulsiveness.”</p><p>                “Hey!” Wukong sat up from his place on the floor.</p><p>                The human chuckled.</p><p>                “Imagine how many clones I could make if I used half my hair.”</p><p>                “The world wouldn’t be able to handle so many yous.” Tang reached over and scratched behind the monkey king’s ear. “One monkey with his imperfectly perfect traits is enough.”</p><p>                Wukong preened making happy noises from the ear scratches.  “Why did he need so many clones in the first place?”</p><p>                Tang lowered his arm pouring tea for the both of them. “At first he had good intentions.”</p><p>                Wukong gave him a skeptical look.</p><p>                “Not wanting to disappoint one’s friends is a good intention.” He sipped his tea. “Then it apparently turned into a dance party.”</p><p>                “What good is a dance party if it’s just a bunch of yous?” That was the reason he never did it.</p><p>                “Mei was also there.”</p><p>                “You mean she was trapped there.”</p><p>                Tang ‘mm’ed in acknowledgement. “I think he and everyone involved learned a valuable lesson about stretching yourself too thin and limits.”</p><p>                Wukong snorted. Did anybody ever really learn a lesson? That blind trust and optimism was Tang all over and there was no use arguing. It was one of those traits you find annoying but adorable at the same time.</p><p>                Using his tail, Wukong snatched the TV remote. “There’s supposed to be a marathon of my show on.” He said excitedly turning the TV on.</p><p>                “I’m fairly certain there’s always a marathon of one of your shows.” Tang stood. “I have some of those peach cookies left we can eat while we watch.”</p><p>                Wukong pulled him back down. “We’ll get them during the break.” He curled up beside the human nuzzling against his shoulder.</p><p>                As the theme music started, Tang wrapped an arm around the other man absentmindedly stroking his fur.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bit of angst in this one.<br/>For returning readers, you might have noticed I changed some tags. This is now a Wukong/Tang fic with an established relationship. Don't worry, they're not going to do anything worse than maybe kiss in later chapters. Scandalous, I know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                If it hadn’t been for the possibility of an hour-long scolding, Wukong would have burst through the window instead of taking the time to transform into a bug and squeeze himself through a crack.</p><p>                Tang was not in the main room or in the kitchen. There was a twinge of panic in his chest that he hadn’t felt in years, but one he’d never forget.</p><p>                “Tang!” He called once he was in the apartment.</p><p>                A door opened and the human appeared with wet hair and a towel on his head. “Wukong? What’re you?”</p><p>                The monkey king quickly covered the short distance and grabbed him by the shoulders. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?” He looked the other man over. There didn’t seem to be any injuries.</p><p>                Tang smiled warmly placing his hands over Wukong’s. “I’m fine. Pigsy was lured in by a pretty face and we were captured by a spider demon.”</p><p>                Wukong growled. Where had the spider demon gone? He’d rip her to shreds!</p><p>                “Now, now, it all worked out alright in the end.” Tang reassuredly patted the monkey king’s hands. “I even saved Pigsy and myself from the web trap.” He was quite proud of himself for that.</p><p>                “About time. It only took how many years and how many kidnappings?”</p><p>                Tang playfully smacked him on the chest. “The rest of us had to help MK. He was having trouble with the spider demon.” He pulled away slightly to continue drying his hair. “That web did not want to come off. I swear I can still feel it.” He turned to head towards the kitchen. “Have you eaten? Besides peach related things. I wasn’t expecting you until a bit later, but I can throw something together.”</p><p>                Wukong wrapped his arms tightly around Tang’s waist burring his face in the crook of his neck. He’d been lazing around on Flower Fruit Mountain when he’d suddenly felt something was wrong. He’d told himself whatever it was, MK could handle it, the kid needed to learn, but the feeling gnawed at him. he’d worried that someone had snatched Tang, but surly that was ridicules. Nobody knew who he really was and if you wanted to get at MK, you’d kidnap his best friend, though she could take care of herself.</p><p>                Wukong had worked himself up into a frenzy. He’d never forgive himself if something happened to Tang while he just sat around. Checking to be on the safe side led him here.</p><p>                Tang stroked the monkey king’s fur soothingly. “I assure you, I’m fine. Nothing I haven’t delt with before.”</p><p>                “I was always there to protect you.” He protested. He could count the number of times he wasn’t on one hand. “You should come back to Flower Fruit Mountain with me.”</p><p>                The human pulled free of the monkey king’s grip and turned to face him. “Then who would keep an eye on MK? He gets into so much trouble with me here. Imagine how much worse it would be without me? I fear he’d give you a run for your money.”</p><p>                Wukong puffed out his chest. “Nobody can give me a run for my money when it comes to trouble.”</p><p>                “That’s nothing to be proud of.” Tang said with a soft smile.</p><p>                “If you won’t come back to the mountain with me, then I should stay here with you.”</p><p>                Tang cupped his hairy face. “You’d get bored and cause your own overly complicated mischief that you’d fix by causing an even bigger mess.”</p><p>                “I always saved you in the end.”</p><p>                “You did, and I know that when things go bad, you’ll be there because you always are to make things right.” The world around them maybe changing, but he could depend on Wukong. With Wukong, there was nothing to be afraid of. “Come on, you can get underfoot while I try to make dinner.”</p><p>                “I don’t ‘get underfoot’. I’m helping.” He said indignantly.</p><p>                “Reaching around me to steal pieces of what I’m trying to cook is not helping.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't ask where Tang get's all his money because I have no idea.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Tang took a moment to let the sounds and smells of the outdoor market envelope him. It was easier and definitely more convenient to go to the grocery store to shop, but this reminded him of bygone times. Walking into a town or a village large enough and the senses being assaulted by all the colors, shouting, and delicious foods. He always had to remind his disciples to mind their appearances. It was heart warming that such a thing would no longer be necessary.</p><p>                Despite the mishap with the Spider Demon, Tang still loved the place and since Wukong was busy training MK, he was free to peruse the wares.</p><p>                He strolled slowly simply drinking everything in.</p><p>                Tang studied the stall of beautifully arranged flowers. He contemplated purchasing some. They reminded him of Flower Fruit Mountain and his time living there with Wukong and the monkeys. Talking to the Elders and playing with the babies while Wukong roughhoused with the others.</p><p>                He made his decision. He wanted to decorate his apartment, make it feel a little like Flower Fruit Mountain.</p><p>                Careful of the other people, Tang made his way over to the stall. The potent smell overwelled him and reinforced his feelings of nostalgia. His fingertips ghosted over the petals of daisies, lilies, and so many other bright colors. Each more beautiful and tempting than the last.</p><p>                How could he ever choose?</p><p>                Someone reached around Tang, plucking an aster. “This one.” Tang turned as that same flower was tucked behind his ear. “It matches your eyes.”</p><p>                He cocked his head. Standing beside him was a they sporting a charming smile.</p><p>                “Pardon my boldness, but I’ve seen you here on occasion and I just had to speak to you.” They leaned in close. “You are captivatingly beautiful.”</p><p>                A tint of pink colored Tang’s cheeks. “Th…thank you.”</p><p>                “If you have no objections, I’d like to accompany you. Get to know each other.” They offered their hand. “My name’s.”</p><p>                A furry hand pushed the arm away. “He’s not interested.” Wukong growled baring his teeth. His sudden arrival caused Tang to jump. Where had he come from?</p><p>                They gave him the once over seeming unimpressed. “And you are?”</p><p>                “The Handsome Monkey King.” He wrapped an arm around Tang’s waist staking his claim.</p><p>                They took notice and held up both hands in surrender. “My mistake, but if you’re ever interested, Beautiful.” They shot Tang a wink.</p><p>                Wukong growled again, lower this time.</p><p>                The would-be suiter gave a cheerful wave before sauntering off. Wukong glared at their back until they were no longer visible. Who did they think they were? The audacity to flirt with his man.</p><p>                The monk slapped his arm. “Was that really necessary?”</p><p>                “He could have been a demon for all you know.” How could he still be so naïve after everything they’d been through? “And this doesn’t match your eyes.” He snatched the aster from behind his ear. “What kind of garbage were they spouting?”</p><p>                “Pointless jealousy is not a good look on you.”</p><p>                “I wasn’t jealous!” He crushed the flower into teeny tiny pieces.  </p><p>                Tang didn’t believe that for a second. He put his hands on his hips. “What are you doing here, anyway? You’re supposed to be training MK.”</p><p>                “I am. I’m teaching him how important meditation is.”</p><p>                “You’ve never been able to sit still long enough to properly meditate in your life.”</p><p>                “True.” He grinned. “But my clone can.”</p><p>                Tang gave him ‘The Look’.</p><p>                “Ugh, not that.” Wukong held up a hand to block the view turning his head. “It’s called training smarter not harder.”</p><p>                ‘The Look’ intensified so he changed the subject. “You shouldn’t be here after what happened last week.”</p><p>                “I can’t imagine the Spider Demon would be stupid enough to stick around and in case you’ve already forgotten, I saved myself last time.”</p><p>                Wukong rolled his eyes. Save yourself for the first time ever and suddenly you’re Erlang.</p><p>                “And don’t change the subject. You can’t be lazy when training a disciple. You can’t leave it to a clone. You have to take it seriously.”</p><p>                “And what are you doing?! Running around in dangerous places without a care in the world! I can’t train MK and worry about what naïve thing you’re going to do at the same time!” Wukong snapped fighting the urge to jump up and down.</p><p>                Tang stared wide eyed.</p><p>                The flower stall owner coughed deliberately bringing them back to where they were. People had been giving them a very wide berth. They both looked embarrassed giving the owner apologetic smiles.</p><p>As great as he was, the real Wukong could not be conscious in two places at once and he’d never leave Tang’s protection in the hands of a clone. The monk had been the monkey king’s soul focus for so long, he tended to forget that wasn’t the case at the moment. He should be more careful if for no other purpose than to ease Wukong’s fears.</p><p>                Tang ruffled Wukong’s head fur with both hands earning him a surprised noise. “Since you’re here.” He lowered his arms taking Wukong’s hand in his. “You can help me with my shopping.”</p><p>                The monkey king allowed himself to be led. “You just want me to carry it for you.”</p><p>                “Of course.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case you don't know who Erlang is, to put it simply, he was a divine badass and could hold his own against Wukong.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year everybody! Let's start the new year with a cute baby monkey!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                The baby monkey walked on all fours to the strange looking man. She was just old enough to adventure away from her mother and was curious. She sat by his knee sucking on her fingers.</p><p>                Tang smiled down at her. “Hello, little one.” He scooped her up placing her on his lap. “You must be the newest addition Wukong’s told me about. Welcome to the world.” He scratched gently behind her ear then under her chin. She made happy chittering noises. Tang mimicked them back.</p><p>                He reached into the folds of his clothes and pulled out a plum. When he offered it to her, she gave it a tentative sniff before snatching it in her tiny hands. She tried to shove the whole fruit in her mouth, but it was too big, and she ended up squirting plum juice all over herself and his lap.</p><p>                Tang chuckled. She was so cute. In a few years, with his and Wukong’s help, she’d develop the ability of human speech like the rest of the group. The newer generations were not born with the ability like their ancestors.</p><p>                Her little cheeks were stuffed to bursting with plum staring at him expectantly for more.</p><p>                “You have to finish the one you already have before I’ll give you another one.”</p><p>                An unfamiliar, loud noise to her broke the serene of the temple grounds. She shrieked in terror spitting mashed up plum. Tang held her close ‘shh’ing softly stroking her back. Her spindly arms wrapped around his neck. She didn’t like this new noise.</p><p>                “There, there, it’s alright.” Tang soothed standing up walking towards the window. “Look, Wukong’s right there. It’s not scary.” The monkey king made everything less scary.</p><p>                Down at the entrance was Wukong and MK on his scooter. This must have been the delivery Pigsy had sent him on before Tang left to meet up with Wukong.</p><p>                He couldn’t hear what was being said, but from their reactions, it seemed like the order was wrong. Poor MK. Pigsy was going to scream him stupid again.</p><p>                “Oh, good, she’s with you.” Two female adult monkeys approached Tang. The baby made grabby hands at one of them and Tang relaxed his hold so she could jump to whom he assumed was her mother.</p><p>                “We turn our backs for a second and she vanishes.” Female Two explained with the shake of her head.</p><p>                “That sounds like Wukong back in the day.” Tang paused. “Don’t tell him I just compared him to a child.”</p><p>                The two women laughed. “He still pouts like one.”</p><p>                “Oh, yes, he pouted for days after you left. He just sat in his tree looking glum.”</p><p>                Tang didn’t doubt it. He’d been pretty gloomy himself while everything was being set up for MK. He’d missed cuddling with his soft, furry heater at night and the little noises he’d make in his sleep.</p><p>                Footsteps could be heard racing up the stairs.</p><p>                “Seems like he’s on his way back.” Female One grinned at her partner. “We’ll leave the two of you in peace.”</p><p>                “Take care, ladies.” Tang bowed his head.</p><p>                The tiny monkey peered at him from over her mother’s shoulder as the they left. Tang gave her a little wave and she mimicked it back.</p><p>                “I have dinner.” Wukong called cheerfully holding up the delivery sack. “MK brought the wrong order, but it’s vegetarian so we can still.” He trailed off looking Tang up and down. “You have something on you.”</p><p>                He glanced down. “Ah, yes, that would be chewed up plum. The hazards of feeding a baby.”</p><p>                “I keep telling you not to feed them. They have parents for that.”</p><p>                “You do it too so don’t even start.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why, yes, those are lesbian monkey moms.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who's ready for some angst with a happy ending?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Wukong paced back and forth across Tang’s living room. “He has to be training with someone else.” He waved his arms around. “There’s just no way he could improve that fast in such a short amount of time.”</p><p>                Despite being in the kitchen, Tang nodded along to his ranting making sympathetic noises loud enough for him to hear. MK had originally been hyper excited to learn under Wukong’s tutelage, but the excitement started to dwindle recently from his lack of progress, and he whined about it to Tang in between deliveries and being yelled at by Pigsy. It had stopped abruptly and MK seemed…odd.</p><p>                A second teacher would make sense. It would also explain the abnormal behavior as well.</p><p>                Tang took down his monkey themed tea set. Wukong always smiled when he saw it and a cup of his favorite tea would help calm him down. He was out of snacks unfortunately. They’d talk it through together, figure out who this mysterious teacher was, and steer MK away from whomever it turned out to be.</p><p>                Tray in hand, Tang returned to the main room to find Wukong still pacing. He was going to wear a hole in his floor if he wasn’t careful.</p><p>                “He destroyed the mural with one hit. I could do that.” Wukong put a hand to his chest. “But him? No way.”</p><p>                Loud clattering and shattering broke Wukong’s ranting. He turned towards the kitchen to see Tang standing there. The tea set was broken at his feet, the liquid soaking into the carpet. “Tang? Are you hurt?” He was about to race over and check but saw the look on the human’s face. The monkey king instantly knew he was in big trouble.</p><p>                “Why would you do that?!” Tang demanded. “Why would you have MK? The mural?” The mural of their journey. The journey that brought them together. Granted not everything had been pleasant, but it’s how they met. How they bonded. “I can’t believe you would do that.”</p><p>                “What’s the big deal? I’ll get someone to paint a new one if it’s that important.”</p><p>                Tang turned his back on him. “I think you should leave.”</p><p>                Wukong was speechless. He hadn’t thought Tang would be this mad. It was just a stupid mural. “Tang.”</p><p>                “Please, leave.” The ice in his voice could freeze blood.</p><p>                He opened and closed his mouth several times. They’d argued before, but Tang turning away felt too much like ‘That Time’. The White Bone Demon. Bajie egging Tang on. The dismissal. It felt like the room was encroaching around him.</p><p>                Though Tang couldn’t see, Wukong nodded slowly. “Okay, I’ll, I’ll come back later.” When no reply came, he changed into a fly and flew away.</p>
<hr/><p>                Wukong peered through the window. Tang was at his small table reading an old book, most likely one of his Buddhist texts. He didn’t seem angry. Of course, Wukong wasn’t in there yet and he’d seen the man go from zero to one hundred in the blink of an eye. He’d been on the receiving end more times than he’d like to remember.</p><p>                Still…they had to patch things up eventually and Tang couldn’t come to him.</p><p>                He transformed into a fly and squeezed through. Inside, he returned to his original form and before he could even start reciting the apology he’d practiced, Tang threw himself against Wukong and enveloped him in a tight embrace. “Wukong, you’re alright. When MK told me about your fight with Macaque, I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I was so worried.”</p><p>                Wukong made an off handed noise. “Worried? For what? I’m The Great Sage Equaling Heaven, the handsome monkey king, Sun Wukong. There’s nothing that can.” He stopped when he felt Tang’s body tremble. He wrapped his arms around him. “I’m fine. I’ve been through so many scrapes I can’t even keep track of them all.” The monkey king gave the human a firm squeeze before pulling away to arm’s length. “I’m not going anywhere any time soon.” He wiped the tears from Tang’s cheeks with his thumbs skewing his glasses. “I can’t leave you unprotected.” Nothing would stop him from racing to his cry baby monk’s side.</p><p>                Tang gave a watery smile rubbing at his eyes with his sleeves.</p><p>                At the same time, they said:</p><p>“I’m sorry about the mural.”</p><p>                “I’m sorry I got angry.”</p><p>                They stood in silence staring at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. The tension was gone and it was a relief to both of them.</p><p>                “I have something for you.” Tang said once he gained control of himself. “MK told me during your battle with Macaque you held back so he wouldn’t get hurt even after Macaque taunted you. I’m so proud.” He gave Wukong’s chest a pat before hurrying off into the kitchen.</p><p>                This peaked the monkey king’s interest. They were always doing nice things for each other simply because. What could it be?</p><p>                A sweet smell wafted towards Wukong’s nostrils. “Is that?” Tang returned carrying a small ceramic jug and a matching cup. “Peach wine?!” Since following the path of a Buddhist, he only drank on special occasions and if Tang had bought it for him, it must be special.</p><p>                He was tempted to drink straight from the jug but refrained knowing he’d get a lecture about manners. Instead, he poured himself a little, brought the cup towards his lips but stopped short of making contact.</p><p>                “What’s wrong?” Tang asked in confusion and concern. Did he not want it after all? Had it been a bad idea?</p><p>                He watched the monkey king place the cup back on the table and was still caught off guard when Wukong leaned over and kissed him. It was soft and unrushed.</p><p>                Wukong pulled away savoring the blush that still colored Tang’s cheeks after all this time. “I needed one of those before I have some of this.” He scooped the cup back up taking a taste. He made a very pleased noise in a pitch he would vehemently deny. This was the good stuff.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to the amazing comments and all the kudos I've decided to add another chapter to my original plan.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Despite all the years and all the changes, shopping with Wukong in a store was always an adventure in itself. One never knew what he was going to do if he grew bored enough. Pranking other customers and store associates was his favorite, but he knew better than to pull the ‘lost child’ bit again. He had the whole store and even the police searching for a child that didn’t exist! The memory of a very, very long lecture and a twisted ear were a good reminder.</p><p>                 “What about this one?” Tang held up what had to be the millionth tea pot. In reality, it was only the third, but Wukong was already bored out of his skull and didn’t care to be realistic.</p><p>                Tang already had a number of tea sets, why did he need another one? And why was Wukong dragged into it? He could have brought Sandy. He loved crap like this.</p><p>                “Are you paying attention?”</p><p>                “No.” The monkey king answered honestly. There was no point in lying. Tang already knew the answer and lying would only get him in trouble.</p><p>                Tang scowled. “Then why did you agree to come with?”</p><p>                “To spend time with you.”</p><p>                The scowl disappeared and was replaced by a lovely blush. The human twisted away to hide his embarrassment making a point to fiddle with the tea pots.</p><p>                That was the main reason Wukong was here. The other was a sort of peace offering. Feelings had been hurt and he wanted to make sure they were soothed. Tang was still one of the most sensitive humans he’d ever met. Wukong would do anything for Tang, no matter how mind numbingly boring it was.</p><p>                Although…</p><p>                When Tang composed himself, he turned back to speak to Wukong, but he was gone! He quickly looked around trying to figure out where his mischievous monkey had gone and hopefully stop whatever he was planning when he spotted a fly on his shoulder.</p><p>                “Seriously?” He asked fly Wukong.</p><p>                There was no answer.</p><p>                Tang sighed. “Fine. Be that way. You could at least change things up and transform into a different insect. Maybe a cute little bee or a butterfly.”</p><p>                Oh, well, he was used to the crazy that was his life.</p><p>                Going with the flow, Tang continued on his mission asking fly Wukong’s opinion on a teapot shaped like a peacock to one resembling a clown face. None generated any responses. A few customers actually stopped to stare at the crazy man who appeared to be talking to himself. Another thing he’d grown used to.</p><p>                “Tang, look!” Wukong held up a mug that said ‘Always be yourself. Unless you can be Wukong. Then always be Wukong’. “How cool is this?!”</p><p>                The human stared, pointing. “You.” He moved his finger to the fly on his shoulder. With its work done, the insect buzzed away.</p><p>                The two watched it go then Wukong burst out laughing. “You thought I was.” He slapped his knee whooping and hollering.</p><p>                Tang’s face turned angry red. “How was I supposed to know it wasn’t you? You disappeared on me.” He put his hands on his hips. “Can you please take this seriously?”</p><p>                The conversation was no longer funny. How could Tang just ignore his awesome mug? And blame him for something that wasn’t his fault in the slightest. Weren’t they done doing that? “You have a dozen of these stupid things at home! Why do you need another?!”</p><p>                “Because I broke your favorite!”</p><p>                “What the hell are you talking about?”</p><p>                “The one with the monkeys on it.”</p><p>                Wukong blinked. “Huh?”</p><p>                “The monkeys. You always seemed happier when you saw it and I broke it.” His shoulders sagged in a defeated manner “It was an accident, but I still broke it.”</p><p>                The monkey king smiled hugging his lover. When they broke apart, he admitted. “I actually really hated that one.”</p><p>                “What?” Tang’s jaw dropped. “But, but you.”</p><p>                “The only good thing about it was I could use it to make you laugh.”</p><p>                The human was flabbergasted.</p><p>                Upon seeing the set, Wukong would pick one of the images and proclaim. “How insulting? Do humans really see monkeys this way?” Then ask Tang with a serious expression. “Do I look like this?” While making a point to copy the image. Tang hadn’t thought it was all that funny but laughed anyway because he didn’t want to hurt Wukong’s feelings.</p><p>                Ironic, really.</p><p>                “I…only laughed because we’d been together so long, I didn’t want you to think I didn’t find your jokes funny anymore.”</p><p>                Wukong rubbed at his face with his hands groaning. “We’ve been together close to two thousand years and we’re still bad at this.” It made him even more annoyed that Bajie predicted they’d be that couple that never got ‘it’. Whatever ‘it’ was. Probably just Bajie messing with him.</p><p>                “Well.” Tang tried to smile. “They say love is a constant work in progress that takes time and patience.”</p><p>                “Time we have in spades. Patience is all you.”</p><p>                The human ‘boop’ed the monkey king on the nose. “You can be patient when you want something bad enough. I’ve seen you do it.”</p><p>                Wukong had waited 14 years, well, not all 14, but close enough, to proclaim his love for his once master. They’d already reach Buddhahood, what was The Buddha going to do? Take it away from him? Imagine his surprise when Tang revealed he felt the same.</p><p>                Just thinking about it made him feel all warm inside.</p><p>                “Where’d you get that ugly set anyway?” He couldn’t imagine Tang buying it.</p><p>                “Erlang gave it to me.”</p><p>                “The dog lover!” Wukong shouted causing the other customers nearby to look their way.</p><p>                Tang stroked his arm in a soothing manor. “The only reason I used it that first time was because it was already out. I’d planned to put it somewhere where it would never seen the light of day, but.” He trailed off. He sighed. “I should have known it wasn’t a gift of good intentions.”</p><p>                A wicked, scheming grin spread across Wukong’s face. “It would be very rude not to return his ‘gracious’ gift with one of my own. Since it’s so late, I’ll make sure it’s also a worthy apology.”</p><p>                He was half tempted to ask, but Tang figured deniability was better in this situation. Instead, he linked their arms together and said. “I’ll free you from that mountain too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Before you say anything, yes, Tang was going to replace a gift from a god with a store bought one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                “How amazing, that not once, but twice, my apartment remained unscathed while the rest of the city was attacked.” Tang observed as he exited his kitchen carrying two bowls.</p><p>                Wukong lazed on the floor in the main room near the table. “It’s a mystery.” He straightened up when he realized what the bowls contained.</p><p>                “Even more mysterious is my refrigerator is magically full of all your favorites.”</p><p>                “So bizarre!” His tail wagged slightly as a bowl was placed before him. Peaches and cream ice cream!</p><p>                Tang took his place at the table. “You’d think they’d be grateful towards us for saving their marriage all those years ago.” He was referring to BDK and Princess Iron Fan.</p><p>                “Worse thing we ever did.” Wukong shoved a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. “And we didn’t ‘save’ it so much as put a temporary patch on it.”</p><p>                Tang nodded his head sadly. Bull Demon King and Princess Iron Fan were known for getting into a blowout argument and separating then making up.</p><p>                “I’m pretty sure they were off again when I sealed him. Else she would have been there.” He seemed to sit up straighter. “Not that I couldn’t handle it.”</p><p>                “Of course.” The human smiled sweetly. “And if you would have sealed them both, we probably wouldn’t be dealing with this.”</p><p>                The second spoonful stopped inches from the monkey king’s open mouth. He dropped his arm down feigning insult. “Was sealing my out of control sworn brother not good enough?”</p><p>                “It was a really good try.” Tang reached over and scratched behind his ear. Oh, Wukong’s weakness.</p><p>                He scowled when Tang retracted his arm. He consoled himself with ice cream.</p><p>                Tang tapped his spoon against his lips thoughtfully. “It’s a shame about Red Boy. I think he and MK would become good friends if given a chance.”</p><p>                Wukong gave him a ‘are you serious?’ look. “I think you read too many books. Redemption arks don’t happen in real life.”</p><p>                “Wasn’t that the purpose of our whole journey?” He cocked his head.</p><p>                Okay, Wukong couldn’t argue with that, but there were people out there that thought it was just a story.</p><p>                “You’re just worried that if those two paired up they’d get into far more trouble than you ever could.” Tang paused. “Not counting angering the heavens.” Nobody needed to top that.</p><p>                “I am the biggest, most badass.”</p><p>                “Reckless.”</p><p>                “Troublemaker there ever was and ever will be!” Wukong had hopped to his feet while talking and held his spoon high. “And I will defend my title.”</p><p>                Tang ‘hm’ed stealing some ice cream from his partner’s bowl. “I thought you retired?”</p><p>                “From kicking demon butt.” He gracelessly plopped back down. “And I saw that.”</p><p>                “I didn’t do anything for you to see.” The human innocently retorted. “As for your title, well, MK’s story isn’t over yet.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MK's story may not be over, but this one sadly is.<br/>I would like to thank all those that left kudos and a really big thank you to everyone that left comments. I won't lie, after every chapter, I eagerly checked my email. I didn't always reply (I'm always worried I sound like a broken record and then I panic) but I appreciate every single one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>